Bramblemask
“Everything gets under that tom’s pelt.” - Bramblemask to Brookstar about Duskclaw in A Dangerous Omen Bramblemask is a lithe, limber, long-legged, fluffy, mottled, thickly-furred, bushy-tailed, tortoiseshell she-cat with white forepaws, a white chest, a white chin and bright, bold, dazzling green eyes. She and Stormcloud were adopted into the clan when Brookstar found them as abandoned kits in a blizzard. Although they were found together, it has not been confirmed whether she and Stormcloud are true, biological littermates or not. Bramblemask is very quirky, and loves teasing Duskclaw. She is based off of a real tortoiseshell she-cat named Shady. In The Books The Dark Hope Brookstar finds Bramblekit and Stormkit in the blizzard, and risks his own life to save them. He brings them to the nursery, where the queens are shocked at seeing the two frail, frozen kits. Brookstar jokingly asks if anyone wants kits, while the queens don't see it as a laughing matter. Ravenwing asks where they came from, and Brookstar admits that he first thought they were kits that had escaped the nursery. But as soon as he saw them, he realized they were completely different kits. Ravenwing exclaims that they need food, and asks her sister Blackrose if she can take them. Blackrose agrees, and Brookstar lays the two kits at her belly, alongside Goldenkit and Ivykit. Blackrose sighs, and mumbles sarcastically about there being more kits, adding that they were going to run out of milk faster than they could produce it. Blackrose names the she-kit Bramblekit, and the tom Stormkit. Whether she named him that based on when he was found or for his similarity to Stormfront, is unknown. Blackrose becomes their foster mother. Bramblekit and Stormkit are later seen staring at the fresh-kill Brookstar brings the queens with owl-wide eyes. Later, Bramblekit tries to swipe away a plump squirrel that Duskpaw brings into camp. Although he catches up with her easily, she stubbornly clings onto it, much to Duskpaw's sheer annoyance. He eventually gets it back from the stubborn kit when Owlfoot steps in and tells her off. Bramblekit goes running off wildly to the nursery. Bramblekit is later seen in the nursery chasing Featherkit in circles, much to the amusement of all the other kits in the nursery. It is noted later that Ravenwing, who shows markings of being pregnant again, was the current caretaker of Bramblekit and Stormkit. Both kits are noted as being quite the troublemakers, along with all the other kits currently in the nursery. The Sun Path While Brookstar is snoozing on a sunny patch near the nursery, Bramblekit begins tugging at his ears. When he lightly bats at her, still half-asleep, she takes it as a challenge. She bats at his paw, trying to get her jaws around it. Ravenwing swoops in to save Brookstar from the four-moon-old kit, much to Bramblekit's protest. Bramblekit is later seen leading the other kits away from the nursery. It is also noted that whenever Duskpaw goes around the nursery, Bramblekit enjoys bugging him relentlessly. Later, Bramblepaw and Stormpaw have been named apprentices and are going to move into the apprentices' den, much to Duskpaw's utter distain. As Bramblepaw slides past him towards the den, she makes sure their fur touches. Duskpaw shudders and hisses at her, asking what she thinks she's doing. She replies by saying she's just getting comfortable, and if that's a problem with him. He lashes back by saying she's strutting around like she owns the place, to which Bramblepaw replies with a simple "oops". She then smirks and trots away pridefully, Duskpaw spitting after her. Bramblepaw can be seen trailing Duskpaw, unbeknownst to him, with her eyes gleaming mischievously. It's noted that ever since she was apprenticed, she was always bugging Duskpaw. Clinging onto him like a tick that had become immune to bile. Duskpaw can be seen moments later snapping at Bramblepaw for following him around, which is answered with her snicker. A Dangerous Omen Bramblepaw is seen looking extremely giddy during her warriors' naming ceremony. Stormpaw is alongside her, but looks much more calm and relaxed. Brookstar names them Bramblemask and Stormcloud, respectively. Brookstar jokingly asks her not to drive Duskclaw insane, to which she replies, smirking, that everything gets under his pelt. She's reminded of her vigil by Brookstar, and with a promise that she'd be there, then trots off into the crowd of cats. While thinking about the two newly-named warriors, Brookstar notes that he hopes Bramblemask wouldn't drive his own kit over the edge. He then adds silently that he hopes one day Duskclaw would see her for the fun, brightly-spirited she-cat she really is. Bramblemask is among the young warriors who have no idea who Stormfront is when he approaches them at the gathering of the clans, and just looks confused. Forest of Silence Bramblemask is among the cats selected to go to the first annual gathering since Amberstar's reign. She is accompanied by Sparrowflight, Poppyscent, Ravenwing, Rockstep, Ravineclaw, Beeflight, Paintedwing, Cinderfall, Lichenfall, Duskclaw, and Tinypaw. Bramblemask is seen returning to camp with a hunting party, and is mentioned as practically stalking along behind Duskclaw. She is seen cheerfully meowing about something, while carrying two small mice by their tails. Bramblemask is seen giving Duskclaw a smug look when he goes to accept his new apprentice in Barkpaw. Family & Relations Foster Mother: Blackrose 'Brother: 'Stormcloud